Smash Sex Stories
by tupacshakuur400
Summary: Basically, the Smash cast (and maybe more!) gets hot and heavy with each other. Gay, straight, and futa! incoming!
1. Link and Ike get Busy

**Hi!**

 **I actually uploaded this earlier in the year and deleted it. Too busy. Hopefully, I can get some chapters out. In the meantime, enjoy!**

It was a relaxing night at the Smash Mansion. Snake, Wolf, and the Ice Climbers had just moved out, allowing a bunch of new fighters to come to take their place. This allowed for the blessings that were the new girls in the Smash House (and all the antics that come with it).

Link was sitting in his room, looking at the pictures on his phone of all the new girls that had come to be a part of the smash bros. He couldn't get over how hot some of them were, and, as a result, he had a really stiff boner.

Link felt his cock throb with need. These girls had exactly what he wanted in Zelda: an athletic figure, a big ass, and experience. Zelda never fucked anyone, so when they got together, it was underwhelming. She didn't know about sucking, doggystyle, cowgirl, or anything. All she knew was missionary. He couldn't wait to bend over Lucina and assfuck her. He couldn't wait to shove his cock down Bayonetta's throat. He couldn't wait to fuck Palutena's tight pussy.

As these thoughts ran through his head, his dick continued to get harder. Because of his body's' urges, Link finally decided to unbuckle his pants and masturbate. He undid his belt, lowered his pants to his knees, spat in his hand, and wrapped his coarse hand around his cock. He worked his shaft slowly, as he took time to imagine sex with one of these girls.

"Hey, Link," said Imaginary Lucina. "You are by far the hottest guy in the mansion. Please, bend me over and fuck me!"

Link thought about tearing off Lucina's clothes and shoving his 8 inch cock into her tight pussy. He then imagined shoving his fully erect member deep into her ass. He pictured him fucking Lucina in any way imaginable. He decided that he would finish his session by thinking about Lucina swallowing his huge, thick, creamy load. Link began to pant as he pumped his engorged cock a final time before it exploded in his grasp, shooting ropes of hot cum into the air, only for them to fall back down, coating his throbbing dick.

Link laid there with sick in hand when Ike suddenly came into the room. "Hey there, Link, wanna fuck?"

Link opened his eyes. He looked at the swordsman with a smile. The two had been fucking for a while at this point, taking turns on who was the dom in their fuck buddy relationship.

Ike closer the door, turned off the light, and made his way to Link's bed. He disrobed, taking of his armor, discarding his shirt, removing his shoes, and unbuckling his pants. Link pulled his own shirt off and kicked off the pants he was wearing, which had fallen to knee height, as he kneeled in front of the dark haired hunk. Link pulled his partner's pants down, revealing a sweaty, throbbing, 8 inch cock.

Link smiles up at the swordsman and took his loving friend into his mouth. He started the blowjob by only sucking the top half of the shaft, and working the rest of Ike's dick with his right hand. As he continued to suck, he got harder, prompting him to use his left hand to jack himself off. As time passed and Link kept sucking, he used his right hand less and less. He made it further down Ike's cock, and began to deepthroat his lover.

Ike looked down at the dirty blonde hero. He had a tender face with stunning blue eyes, soft cheeks, and a tender pair of lips, which were running alongside his throbbing manhood at this point. He moaned loudly as his dick slid down Link's throat, bringing him closer and closer to orgasm. He studied the teen's physique. He had a slender, yet powerful frame, with powerful arms and a strong core. His twinkish frame shouldn't fool you, as he is well capable of being a strong dominant partner. Ike could attest to this, as the teen had roughly assfucked him only the other day in one of the closets.

Ike grabbed onto the dirty blonde hair as he began to make moves to further his sexual dominance. He pulled his head farther onto his throbbing cock, and quickened Link's pace. He began to roughly shove his large member down the teen's throat, suffocating his friend and bringing himself closer to a climax. Ike began to grunt as he throat fucked the nubile boy below him.

Link began to tear up as he felt his throat be penetrated by his friend's massive cock. He couldn't breathe at all, yet he found a certain appeal to being dominated in such a fashion. He looked up at the powerful hunk using his throat for pleasure. Ike had a strong, intimidating body. All of his muscles were bulging and powerful, whether they were his solid arms, his piston-like legs, his chiseled pecs, his washboard abs, or his throbbing dick. Ike was a Herculean specimen, and everyone who had sex with him knew it, because he fucked for his friends hard. Link, who continued to pump his cock as he sucked Ike, was on the edge of climaxing as he looked at his friend dominate him.

Ike then released the sandy blonde teen, picked him up, and threw him onto his bed. Link, readying for the main event, positioned himself doggystyle, and prepared himself. Ike looked down at the teen's perfect ass. It had a perfect, round shape to it, and was incredibly enticing to the dark haired man. He could no longer resist, and he pushed his 8 inch dick into his friend's tight ass, urging Link to let out a passionate moan of pain and pleasure as Ike entered him.

Ike began to viscously pound his friend's ass. He looked down at his pelvis as it collided with Link's bubble butt. The sight was so engaging for him, and he increased his already breakneck speed further. He let out a moan of ecstasy as he pushed farther and farther into his boyfriend. Ike then took his right hand, reached around, grabbed Link's hardened cock, and began to pump, pushing his friend into a state of bliss.

Link enjoyed every second. He loved the feeling of a rock solid cock penetrate his tight asshole while he was getting jerked off. He began to utter loud moans as Ike continued to anally devastate his friend's prostate.

"Oh….FUCK! FUCK ME HARDER! FUCK MY FUCKING ASS!

Ike, encouraged by these taunts, began to speed up more, as his cock began to reach into the farthest depths of Link's ass. Ike was pounding his friend so hard that the bed began making enough noise so that the entire mansion could hear them fucking.

One of the living rooms

"Are they fucking again?" Mario asked, annoyed.

"Yeah...I guess…." Peach responded, silently wishing Mario fucked her like that.

The kitchen

"Well, sounds like Link and Ike are enjoying themselves," Captain Falcon said, as he sat with Samus trying to make themselves dinner.

Marth's room

When Marth heard his two friends fucking, he got an instant hard on. Unable to lie there any longer, Marth unbuckled his pants, pulled out his 7 inch dick, grabbed his 9 inch dildo, shoved it in his ass, and began to stroke himself.

Marth laid doggystyle on his bed pushing the dildo in and out of his ass as he masturbated, whimpering, "Oooh, fuck me Link…"

Link's room

Ike was rapidly approaching orgasm. Every time he pumped into Link's asshole, he felt his throbbing, twitching cock come slightly closer to exploding inside his friend. Link was feeling similarly, as he felt his dick come closer to cumming with every one of Ike's pumps.

Ike finally pushed the two of them to orgasm when he finally hit Link's G-Spot. Link uttered a loud, "AAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!" as Ike began to pound away at Link's cute ass. He flipped Link on his back, continuing to stroke his dick and destroy his prostate at the same pace, so that he could give Link a passionate kiss as he pumped Link to completion.

Link's throbbing dick exploded in ropes of hot, thick, white semen that splattered across his abs, chest, neck, and face. Link's sudden orgasm caused him to clench his ass, sending Ike over the edge as well, pushing him to release a thick load into his friend's fat, juicy, tight ass. He remained in the twink's ass until he felt his orgasm completely subside. He then slowly pulled out, allowing the cum he deposited to drip out of his friend's ass.

Ike broke the kiss, and said, "Good fuck. See you tomorrow?"

Link nodded as his friend left the room completely naked. Link just laid there, covered in sweat and his own cum.

 **Alright, the first chapter is done! Lemme know some requests! Any game characters outside of Nintendo?** **Just ask, and you may receive. MAY.**


	2. Link and Robin Share the Shower

**Hey, so this is a rewrite of a deleted chapter. Cheers!**

Link was in his room in the middle of the day looking out his window. He had pulled his pants down to his knees, and had his cock in hand as he looked out over the backyard pool at Lucina. She was swimming in her skimpy but gorgeous blue bikini, showing off her tremendous DD tits, her long, athletic legs, and her big ass. Link was mesmerized by the swordsman's perfect body, and stroked his enlarged cock as he watched and fantasized her.

Lucine swam to the shallow end, reached behind her back and removed her top and then bent down and removed her bottom. The sight of his crush entirely naked pushed him over the edge, and he let out a powerful grunt as he came all over the window.

Link aggressively pulled his pants up. He decided that he would finally have sex with his crush. With this motive strong in his mind, he stormed out of his room. As he made his way down the hall, he noticed fem-Robin's door was open. As he reached to close it, he heard water running, and Robin moaning in the shower.

Link was suddenly torn. He wanted to fuck Lucina, but he was so tempted by the cute noises the Fire Emblem character was making. He figured a minute or two looking at the sorceress wouldn't hurt.

Link silently stepped into her room. There were spell books cast along the ground, and posters of different video game characters. He looked at the bathroom door. It was wide open, with her robes in the middle of the passage. Link stepped in the door.

The bathroom was all white, and at the far end was the shower. It had glass doors, but they hadn't fogged up yet from the steam, giving Link a clear view of the girl. He slowly unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out. He began to slowly stroke his dick while looking at the girl.

Robin was beautiful. She had short, slender, sexy legs that led up to a perfectly round ass, and an hourglass figure. Her tits were huge for her short size, about D cups, and they gracefully hung from her chest. Her face was soft and pretty, with dark, beautiful eyes, light pink, tender lips, and white hair that elegantly rolled off her shoulders and down her back.

She had a hand in between her thighs, indicating that she was fingering herself. She let out light moans in a rapid succession, indicating that she was enjoying herself under the hot stream of water. Every few seconds, she would hit a tender spot, and she would slightly twitch. This caused her tits to jiggle, and her body to clench up. Link was enjoying the view as he massaged his 8 inches. He knew he wanted to fuck Lucina, but he couldn't take his eyes off Robin. Then Robin began to speed up, and softly moaned a name. "Link...harder…" Hearing this made his already throbbing erection burst into streams of sticky cum, landing on Robin's clothes strewn out beneath him. Robin began to quickly accelerate, before letting out a loud moan as her tight walls clenched around her fingers, and she came.

Link saw his opportunity. He discarded his clothes, rubbed his cock back to full mast, and walked into shower. Robin initially looked shocked and scared, but smiled when she saw who it was. She pulled the twink into the shower with a kiss, and the two began to have fun. The two made out under the running water as she grabbed his cock and massaged it. Link responded by inserting a finger into her dripping sex. As she stroked his cock, he pumped her pussy, and the two moaned into their kiss. He ran his hands along her body, feeling up her ass and legs, while she felt his powerful abs and pecs. She moved her hand down to his throbbing 8 inches and began to tug the skin, while Link moved his hand down to finger Robin. The two moaned together in their kiss as they touched and toyed with each other's sex. Robin then lowered herself onto her knees and kept her face eye level with Link's cock.

She opened her mouth, but before she was ready, Link grabbed her black hair and thrust his cock inside her. Her eyes shot open as Link shoved his enormous cock down her throat. Robin teared up as he continued to slide his dick up and down her throat, bringing him closer and closer to orgasm. She felt his balls hit her chin as she was forced to deepthroat the blonde's huge cock. She felt his dick widen her throat as it was repeatedly shoved in her mouth for her to swallow. To pleasure her partner, she began to play with his balls, furthering his pleasure and encouraging him to throat fuck her faster. Link eventually let go of his dizzy partner's head, and spread her in front of him.

Robin purred loudly, "I want your cock inside me, baby!" She made it loud and clear what she wanted from him, and he couldn't resist to listen to her every demand. He entered quickly and began to pound her pussy like she had never felt before. Every thrust moved Robin's big tits about wildly. She loved the feeling of his huge cock moving into her, and she began to loudly moan in tandem with his powerful thrusts. "Deeper! Deeper!" Robin cried out. "Cum in me baby!" She pleaded as her world started spinning. She licked up his neck to his cheek. Link then pinned her down, giving her a passionate kiss. The grip he had on her breast tightened as he sunk his teeth into her bottom lip, sucking softly. His thrusts became harder making her body fall victim to pleasure. He could feel her walls clamp onto his erection while a loud moan shot out of her mouth. He clawed above her chest leaving a quick-to-fade red mark. Link put more of his weight onto her body, leaving her feeling more under his control; just how she liked it. They were both almost done. Robin's moaning increased with the number of thrusts Link took into her tight pussy. Her body was twitching as she could feel his cock rubbing against her most sensitive area. "Oh shit, I'm going to cum." Robin, on the edge of orgasm, began to spasm in sheer pleasure. She drooled as Jaune rammed his cock into her tight pussy. Her moans into his mouth pushed his limit closer. He could feel himself about to reach climax. Link realized he had hit her G-Spot when she utter a small whimper. In response, he began to feverishly pound away at Robin's pussy, hilting himself deep inside her with everyone thrust, sending the couple into a new world of pleasure.

Robin broke off the kiss and yelled a wildly erotic, "AAAAIIIIEEE!" as she came hard on her partner, her walls clenching on Link's throbbing 8 inch cock. The sudden tightness experienced pushed Link over the edge, and his dick erupted in his newfound lover, with jets of thick, sticky cum shooting into her pussy.

The two laid in ecstasy for a few minutes before Robin removed herself from Link's cock. She lathered herself with some soap, rinsed herself off, and washed the cum out of her vagina. She kissed Link on the cheek before leaving the teen to sleep in the stall with the water falling on his body.

 **Again, I am open to any requests, even if the character is in another game!**

 **Peace!**


	3. Roy and Marth get Busy

**Another rewrite from the deleted story. Enjoy!**

It was a late summer night at the Fire Emblem dorm room. While Lucina, Ike, and Corrin were out having fun with their friends, Roy stayed home with Marth, getting ready for bed.

Roy checked the time. 11:15. "What time are the girls coming back?" he asked Marth.

"I don't know, sometime tomorrow night."

Roy was overcome with tremendous excitement and anxiety. He had a whole night with Marth! That meant he had a lot of time to do something great or fuck up dramatically. The pressure started to get to him, and Roy began hyperventilating.

As Roy had a mini panic attack, he heard Marth say something. "Boy, is it hot in here. I feel all sweaty."

"Oh no," Roy thought to himself as his pants began to rise.

Marth peeled off his t-shirt, revealing a toned, slim torso glistening in sweat.

"Oh no!" Roy thought to himself as his dick got harder.

Marth slowly bent over and pulled his pants down, showing off his sexy legs and a cute bubble butt, clad in some tight underwear.

"OH NO!" Roy thought to himself as he felt his cock on the edge of eruption.

"Roy?"

"Y-yeah?"

"I'm gonna go to sleep. G'night!"

"N-night, Marth!"

Roy turned off the light, and got under the covers, but he couldn't sleep. His penis was too hard from thinking about Marth. His smooth, slender figure, his gorgeous faace, his dark hair, his cute, enticing, firm, tight ass, and that long, thick, powerful, juicy, 8 inch cock.

"Fuck," Roy thought. He needed release. He began stripping himself down to his skin, so that only his strong, naked physique was under the covers. He wrapped hand around his pulsating dick, and began to masturbate.

He imagined he was in the bedroom alone with his crush. Marth, in his armor, gave Roy a desperate look of intense yearning, as he removed his clothes. He bent over, with his ass facing his red haired friend, and began to strip. He removed his pants slowly, teasing Roy with a look at his Marth completely naked, kneeling in front of him. The blue haired boy looked up at his friend innocently as his left hand wrapped around his own, hardening cock. He slowly moved his hand up his shaft, and then slid it down. He did this until his cock was as long and hard as it was going to be.

The blonde teen then unbuckled Roy's pants, and slowly pulled them to the floor. He pulled his friend's erect dick and began to slowly stroke it up and down. He added twisting motions to make it more satisfying. Imaginary Marth then started to tease his friend by licking Roy's thick, meaty cock. At first, he used his tongue to play with the top of his penis, but he began to run it along the underside of his friend's dick. He licked from the base of the juicy cock, all the way to the then began to take Roy into his mouth.

He first started to suck on only the top of his penis, but as Marth continued, he started to take more dick in his mouth. Eventually it started to go down the blonde's tight throat. With this image in mind, Roy began to increase his stroking pace. His fist was holding his dick as tightly as possible and pumping his manhood with great power, as he pictured himself throat fucking his crush. He felt the blonde gag on his throbbing member as he desperately jacked off. He began to whimper, "Ohhhh...Marth...suck me..." as he began to shake the bed with his powerful desire to cum. Then, as Roy pictured himself cumming all over the boy face, he unleashed a powerful torrent of cum. The sperm shot straight upwards, into his blanket, and back down unto his dick. As his spurts became less powerful, his dick became drenched in his own thick semen.

As he was preparing to go to sleep, Roy felt a hand clasp onto his softening member. The hand started to slowly stroke Roy's cock back to a full erection. Another hand joined in tandem and began to massage his balls, coaxing a moan from the red haired teen. The hands started to increase their pace and add motions to further stimulate his cock. The boy was on the brink of another orgasm when the hands stopped. Roy turned to see who was teasing him so, and, to his pleasant surprise, it was Marth.

The blue haired teen whispered seductively in his ear, "Get to the wall and bend over, baby." Roy's heart jumped with excitement, as he got up from the bed and spread his asshole for his teammate. The hero king spat in his hand, rubbed his cocked, and positioned himself by Roy's asshole. Without warning, he pushed himself inside his lover's body, as he began a series of smaller, softer thrusts into his friend. Marth wanted this to be a very sensual experience for the two, so he made sure to make it enjoyable for Roy. He wrapped his large, soft hands around his friend's cock, and began to pump him, continuing for where they left off in the bed.

Roy was in state of bliss. As Marth jerked him off, he was also being fucked in his ass. He moaned, "Faster, Marth..." and his partner obliged. Marth began to steadily increase his pace of his thrusts into Roy, and hastened the speed at which he pumped his friend's cock. He began pushing the entirety of his 8 inches into his friend's asshole, pushing the pair closer to orgasm. Suddenly, Roy let out an erotic, "AAAAAOOOOOOHHHHHHH!" as Marth hit his friend's G-Spot. The sudden surprise of this trigger, as well as the force of his movements made Roy cum all over the wall in front of him, tightening his asshole, which, in turn, made Marth instantly cum, releasing a heavy load of semen into his lover.

Roy turned. "Can I...fuck...you?" he asked. Marth smiled and nodded.

Roy laid Marth missionary in front of him, with his right hand wrapped around the blonde's 8 inch cock. He prodded his lover's asshole with his monstrous 10 inch dick. "Are you sure about this?" Roy asked. Marth smiled, looked into his eyes, and whispered the words, "Fuck me."

Roy replied to this taunt by hilting all of his 10 inches into the hero's tight ass. Marth let out a passionate moan as he felt Roy's tremendous length inside of him. Roy began thrusting hard into the nubile teen, while also giving him a passionate handjob. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," he huffed as he aggressively pounded away Marth's anal virginity into oblivion, tearing up the boy's cute little ass.

Marth was completely lost in a world of pleasure and pain, as he felt Roy relentlessly pound his ass. He began screaming, "Oh Roy! You're so...fucking...BIG!" and, "Fuck my fucking ass!" He felt his asshole begin to stretch to fit the entirety of Marth's huge, throbbing cock. Roy lifted Marth, turned him over, and began to fuck the shit outta Marth. He stopped caring about Marth's pleasure, and just focused on his own. Marth realized this, and tried to masturbate while he was getting fucked, but it proved to be too difficult for the teen as Marth was completely dominating his friend's asshole. He grabbed the boy's blue mane and began to shout, "Who's your daddy, bitch?" as he pushed the teen's body into the wall behind the bed. He grabbed onto the bedposts as Roy continued his relentless pounding. Sweat glistened off their bodies as Roy pushed the pair of lovers to orgasm. Marth, in pure pleasure, started to shout, "AAAAIIEEE! AAIIIEE! FUCK ME HARDER!" Roy did not hesitate to respond to his friend's cries, and pushed his body even harder as he continued to increase his pace.

He kept increasing his rhythm as he pounded that tight virgin ass. Roy was fucking so hard that everyone down the hall could hear the bed bang against the wall, as well as Marth's cries of pleasurable pain.

"Faster! Fuck me FASTER!" Marth yelled. Roy pounded until he hit his G Spot. "OH FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK ME DADDY!" Roy continued his pace, steadily increasing until Marth shouted, "I'M COMING!" Roy hilted himself as far as he could possibly reach as Marth reached his climax, releasing a torrent of cum onto the mattress under him. Marth's asshole tightened, and pushed Roy over the edge, as he came hard into his friend's ass. He held Marth in that hilted position for a minute before letting go. Semen dripped down out his ass, over his balls, and down his legs. Roy, despite the ordeal, was still hard.

"Get on your knees bitch," Roy commanded, using his newfound confidence.

Marth did as he told, waiting for Roy's massive cock. Roy put his huge, throbbing dick into his partner's mouth, grabbed his blue hair, and began to throat fuck him. Roy fucked his mouth harder than he had Marth's ass, shouting, "Suck this fucking dick!" as he desperately yearned for release. Marth was tearing up from the incredible pain of Roy's massive, throbbing cock in his throat and his complete inability to breath. Just when Marth thought he would pass out, Roy came hard down his throat, spraying ropes of thick, creamy cum into the blonde. Marth tried to swallow all of these rich, delicious fluids, but some of the semen began coming out his mouth and nose.

Releasing his head, Roy quickly began to apologize; "Sorry. I didn't know I could be so controlling during sex," panicking as he realized how he treated Marth during the affair.

Marth coughed a little, then showed a bright, sticky smile as he said, "That's fine. I actually liked it." He paused. "Let's do this again sometime!" Roy's heart skipped a beat.

"Ok!" he replied.

 **Once again, I take requests. Thanks!**


	4. 3 L-characters Share Each Other

**Hey, it's a new chapter from ya homie. Let me know what you guys want in the coming chapters!**

Link made his way down to the pool to finally fuck Lucina. When he made it down there, he was shocked to see that Lucario had beaten him there, had his dick out, and was in the middle of making out with her. His tongue penetrated her mouth as the couple's hands wandered along their bodies. Lucina grabbed Lucario's exposed 12 inch cock while he held her leg up to his, rubbing down to her bikini-clad ass.

Link wanted to fuck the warrior, but didn't want to interrupt. He decided that the best thing to do would be to sit back, relax, and enjoy the show. He hid behind a table, unbuckled his pants, pulled them down over his ass, and grabbed his cock, which had hardened from the ongoing sight. He began to masturbate, slowly stroking his 8 inch cock. As the Hyrulian warrior lightly tugged his penis, he watched the pair sexually engage with each other.

Lucario brought his hand up to her breasts, grabbing her bikini top, and ripping it off her body, freeing her huge tits. The Pokémon knelt slightly and began to lick her nipples, forcing the warrior to moan and throw her head back in ecstasy. Lucario rubbed his face around her tits as she held him closer to her chest, loving the treatment she was receiving. He pushed her onto her back, threw both legs over his shoulders, and positioned himself at her vulnerable entrance.

With a single thrust, he pushed past her folds into her tight pussy, forcing Lucina to moan, "AAAIIIIEE!" Lucario began to lightly push himself in and out of Lucina's entrance, his size being enough to please the warrior beneath him. However, as time passed, his pace increased, along with his power. His cock, held in a firm grasp by Lucina's tight pussy, began to pound away at her soft sex, pushing her closer to her limit. He, too, felt the pressure within him begin to increase, his cock throbbing with need.

Lucario took her legs off his shoulders, and leaned in closer to the woman below him. He placed his hands next to her head and began to increase his pace yet again, pushing harder into Lucina's pussy. His head hung loosely above the warrior, her tits pressed against his torso. He leaned in and brought her into a passionate, lustful kiss, his tongue pushing past her soft, luscious lips into her mouth, fighting with her tongue for control. Lucina wrapped her arms around the Pokémon, pulling him further into their kiss. Lucario began to thrust harder into the princess, hitting her G spot. In response, Lucina pulled him in even closer with her legs, wrapping them around his strong body. The Pokémon now pounding at her softest spot, Lucina felt her orgasm begin to rapidly approach. Finally, with Lucario pounding away at her limit, the blue haired girl came hard onto her partner's throbbing length, waves of pleasure being sent throughout her nubile body. The Pokémon above her also felt his cock approach its limit, and, with Lucina's walls tightening around his massive length, he felt his penis thrown into a wave of ecstasy as he came hard into the princess, ropes of semen firing into her tender sex.

Lucario then pulled himself out of Lucina's pussy, leaving it dripping semen. He turned the warrior over onto her chest and positioned his cock at her ass. The princess held it up slightly, for the Pokémon to more easily access. To her surprise, Lucario wasn't aiming for her pussy, but, rather, her asshole. He readied his cock and forced it deep

into her ass. Upon initial penetration, Lucina let out an empowered scream of intense pain and odd pleasure.

Captain Falcon, who was in the kitchen again with Samus, looked over to the bounty hunter and muttered, "There's fucking children at this mansion."

Lucario grunted as he pushed himself deeper into her tight ass. He looked down at the princess, who squirmed in pain and pleasure, as he slowly began to speed up his pace. Lucina began to moan uncontrollably as Lucario continued to thrust into her asshole. His dick, engorged with heavy desire, began to pound away at the warrior's anal virginity, as Lucario grabbed onto the princess's hair to further increase his power. Lucina began to twitch with need, as she just wanted to cum onto her partner, the initial pain of penetration having faded away. His dick then began to throb, so he pulled out, made his way over to Lucina's mouth, and thrust his cock inside of her again. He spun the princess onto her back, leaned over to her pussy, and began to lick. He continued to pump his pulsing cock deep into her throat, past her luscious lips and lapping tongue while he ate the princess out. It only took a few to push her over her limit, as she came almost immediately from the Pokémon's soft tongue. Seeing Lucina spasm from pleasure prompted Lucario to cum again, this time shooting a heavy, thick load of cum down her throat.

Link, now overcome with immense pleasure, increased his own pace on his penis. The sight of Lucina being as sexually dominated as she was and of Lucario's throbbing cock was so erotic that it pushed him to the edge. The when he saw Lucina lay naked on the ground, cum splattered across her body, he was forced over the edge, and, letting out a grunt, came all over the ground in front him.

Lucario heard the Hyrulian boy, and walked over behind him. When Link turned around, he was facing the intimidating dog Pokémon. In only a few seconds, he was forced onto his knees, while Lucario entered his tight ass.

Link's cock began to harden from the assfucking, and it only took a few moments for him to return to full mast. Lucario thought he was tighter than Lucina, and began to moan. He felt the teen's asshole tightly grip his immense cock, and reached around to grab Link's hard penis. The blonde teen couldn't bear all of this pleasure he was receiving, and, as a result, quickly came on the floor I front of him.

Lucario continued to ravage the boy's asshole, roughly pounding him into complete submission. Link loved the feeling of being fucked, and it didn't take long for him to completely reharden. Lucario's thrusts began to become faster and powerful, his dick reaching farther into the nubile teen's asshole. He began to increase his pace, whilst also continuing to jerk the Hyrulian boy off. Link's thick 8 inch dick was on the edge of cumming yet again, when Lucina bent over directly in front of the boy, freed Link's cock from Lucario's paw, and took the entirety of him into her pussy. The hero was unable to control himself, and came all inside of the warrior.

Lucario remained unflinching in his resolve to cum into the teen's asshole, began to up his pace, as Link began to thrust as well. The pair coordinated so that the hero pulled back every time the Pokémon thrust inwards, allowing for him to reach as far into his ass as possible. Link, all the while, was pounding Lucina as hard as he could, her fat ass clapping against his strong, slim body. Lucario then grabbed the boy's sandy blonde hair and came hard into his tight asshole, his engorged cock finally releasing the pressure that had been building for so long. He fired several long, thick ropes of hot semen deep into the hero's asshole, filling him up with semen. In his final thrusts, he hit Link's G spot, which forced him over the edge yet again, as he came into Lucina's pussy a second time.

While Lucario pulled out, Link continued to fuck Lucina's tight pussy. He grabbed her hair as he began to rapidly increase his thrusting pace, now being free of the Pokémon's grasp. His cock reached deep into the warrior, roughly penetrating her folds and going farther into the girl. Her cunt tightly gripped his throbbing length and massaged it each time it passed her entrance. Link felt his engorged cock reach its limits, as the throbbing he felt in his penis began to increase in both power and frequency. Lucina, also at her limit from both her partner's treatment of her, began to spasm against the hero. When Link thrust deep into Lucina, the two were forced over their limits, cumming simultaneously. Her pussy clutched his cock as he fired several ropes of thick, white cum into her.

Link collapsed next to the princess, tired from the ordeal.

"Let's do that again," he said.

"Sure," replied both of his partners.

 **I know I'm writing smut but I really would like to improve my writing. Any opinions and tips are welcome!**


End file.
